Talk:Day 7: 7:00pm-8:00pm
Images I uploaded images for this episode, but I won't have time to put them in until later, I have to run to work. If someone else wants to put them in, they are more than welcome to. 16:02, 3 March 2009 (UTC) : I put them in there, very nice images man! 16:28, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Timestamps Good work, but "third segment" needs a number-name. OneWeirdDude 19:21, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Main Image So, there seems to be a bit of an disagreement on the main image for this episode. Personally, I tend to use the most memorable moment of the episode, which I feel is this: However, there is an argument that this image speaks more for the overall content of the episode: I think that the first image is better for a few reasons: #It is clear who is in the image, even on the Season 7 page. #It is a memorable moment from the episode and possibly 24 in general. #It was from the last few minutes of the episode. #It's entirely clear what is happening in the image. I also think that, while the intent of the second image is fine, there has to be a better image than that image to show Juma in the White House. He is out of focus in the shot and even on the Day 7 7:00pm-8:00pm episode page it's difficult at best to make out what exactly is happening in the image. But, I'm not about to start an edit war, so I'd like some other people to chime in so we can come to an agreement. 01:16, 4 March 2009 (UTC) : I was just about to bring this up. I don't think that this is the first time someone's changed someone else's main image addition without discussion. I propose that from now on, the first person who posts a main image gets priority, and anyone who wants to change it to something else must first bring up a discussion and provide at least one reason for the change. : That said, I like the first image myself, but not being someone who pays much attention to images, I really don't care a whole lot either way. --Proudhug 01:23, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :: I would agree with this. Occasionally, when writing episode guides I've found that the image that is the main image fits better inside the text of the article rather than as the header. I feel there should be some provision for this, but this would be a step in the right direction. 01:32, 4 March 2009 (UTC) : Basically, it's just a courtesy thing. If someone added a main image, they probably have their reasons, so even if you think it's a terrible pic, you should at least bring it up first before removing it. --Proudhug 02:17, 4 March 2009 (UTC) I don't really care either way, but since we are discussing the main image I thought I'd put up two other candidates that I think would work well as main image: The first one clearly shows Juma inside the White House and has been used in some of the official trailers too. As for the second one, protecting the FIrst Daughter was a huge part of this episode and the reason Jack and Taylor left the saferoom in the first place. Plus the First Daughter hasn't been in a main image yet either. SeanPM 04:28, 4 March 2009 (UTC) : I believe Proudhug's idea is a very reasonable policy addition. Proudhug I recommend you add that as you see fit & assuming no one objects, and we can tweak the phrasing later if necessary. As for the images, I think the best candidates are the first one (President with the bloody lip) and the last one (Olivia). The second is unclear what the heck is being shown, and the third would be cheesy for the Main image even though it's a good shot. 06:01, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Names and characters Who is Fynn? Is that the guy working at the White House basement that got stabbed in the back by Abo? Thief12 20:23, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :After looking at the actor who played the role, yes. 21:07, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Who does Larry Sullivan portray? Sk84life 17:06, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :His IMDb page credits him as playing an SS Agent in two episodes, but one of them hasn't even aired. Thief12 17:15, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :: It was actually correct about Sullivan, I just made the entry for him. :: Also, someone else please check the scene where Larry and Hovis talk in the operations van. Larry first mentions the VP, but then asks the man sitting there to get an infrared scan of the building. The guy's name is "Calvis" or something. Can anyone else hear this properly? 23:48, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::: Nevermind the above question: it was Larry just saying "...and Hovis..." 02:09, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Two guys named Cimbe ? In my investigation to discriminate between the two characters portrayed by Roshawn Franklin and Marvin Jordan, I've found that Juma addresses two different men as Cimbe. The first Cimbe (played by an uncredited background actor) is summoned by Juma to use the blowtorch to access the White House underground. Later, in the scene where Aaron and Olivia are hidden and see a soldier walking around, the soldier is addressed as Cimbe over the radio but the actor is Roshawn Franklin. It is not the bald guy seen earlier with the blowtorch. Do I make two separate pages as if they are two different men? In the prior case of Hasan, it was definitely the same character being portrayed by two different actors because Fayed only had two men with him, and the other was named Hasim. But here, with Cimbe, there is no such guarantee that there wasn't two men with the name Cimbe in Juma's group. I recommend that we have two separate pages, then. Thoughts? Also, second question: how the hell is disambiguation going to happen? 02:09, 26 May 2009 (UTC) : If there's no question they're not the same character, as seems to be the case, then yes they each deserve a page. As for disambiguation, if you don't like any distinction like "(blowtorch operator)" and "(hallway)" or something, I'd go with something OOU like "(Roshawn Franklin)" and "(uncredited)" or "(unknown actor)". --proudhug 22:43, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :: Good idea; I'm pretty much done with all this now. If anyone's interested, see Talk:Cimbe (hall guard) for an outline of the updates. 19:02, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Tony Lazzara I think this guy is probably Lazzara, but have doubts because this is not a stunt role. His role was replaced immediately by the guy in this gif. --William (talk) 14:55, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :I'm unsure on the resemblance there--Acer4666 (talk) 09:39, May 11, 2015 (UTC) ::He's shown as doing stunts for the show especially that season so I'm sure that since the face matches up for the most part, we could definitely add it after a few more discussions.--Gunman6 (talk) 22:33, June 14, 2015 (UTC)